The Dance Scene A Gerard Way Love Story
by MyGreenDayRomance22
Summary: Mia & Gerard Way Love Story.  :
1. Chapter 1

The Dance Scene.

Snoring. Thank God. That dick was finally asleep. I slowly got out of bed, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I grabbed my backpack, and slipped my ballet shoes, cell phone, and leotard inside.

"I just want to dance." I whispered.

Carefully tiptoeing to the window, I gently pushed it open, and slipped out into the beautiful night. The full moon was so pretty.

I grabbed the huge tree in my front yard that Gerard and I always sat in. As I climbed down, I thought of his medium length black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

Once I my toes touched the ground I hopped out of the tree. The wind blew strong, whipping my long blonde hair back, and gave me a slight chill.

I zipped up my jacket up a little bit, and ran.

Whenever I saw a car coming I slipped into the darkness a little bit, not wanting to draw attention to myself. While hiding in the bushes of Frankie's house, only a block or so away from the studio, I pulled my cell out. I had 3 new messages from Gerard.

"_Mia, I love you. "_

"_Sweet dreams."_

"_Are you upset with me, please answer?"_

Oh God. My poor angel thinks I'm mad at him. If he knew what happened tonight, he would know that I was actually dieing to be with him. I had to call him.

I started walking again, and dialed his number.

"_Hello." His angelic voice whispered. _

"_Gerard, I'm-" _

"_Mia! Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, Gerard. I'm fine. I just didn't answer because…" I stopped, not knowing if I should tell him what happened._

"_Mia? What? What happened?" His voice raised with concern._

"_Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, I gotta go. I'm at the studio." I felt bad for not telling him, but I wasn't ready yet. _

_A silent tear fell down my cheek. I sniffled wiping it away._

"_Mia… I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too baby."_

I hung up. I couldn't stand to hear him upset, and knowing it was my fault.

I walked up to the door, it was unlocked. Miss Lexus knew I was coming. I love her. I smiled and walked in.

I smiled enjoying the inviting scent, as I turned on the light. Pulling of my sweats, I noticed the cuts on my arms, and the bruises on my legs. Gerard is definitely going to see that. _Fuck._

I sighed, and walked over to the stereo. I looked threw the CD rack, and found the _American Idiot Broadway _CD. This had my _21 Guns_ solo on it.

As the music filled the room, I got lost in it. I leaped and turned and shut out everything around me.

"_Your in ruins, your in ruins, your in ruins."_

I held my self in an _attitude, _and dropped to the ground. My favorite illusion Miss. Lexus taught me. I continued to move in the routine Miss. Lexus and I choreographed. For my finale I finished with 10 _Fouetté en tournant's. _I smiled at the end, but jumped at the sound of clapping.

"_Mia, that was…beautiful." He smiled._

"_G-Gerard?" I stuttered. "How do you get in here?"_

"_You left the door unlocked." He smiled, and walked toward me._

I smiled as he interlaced his fingers with mine. He was wearing jeans, his chucks I wrote _Love_ on, and my favorite black jacket.

We stared into each others eyes. I looked down at his soft light pink lips, and leaned in. I closed my eyes just before our lips met, and melted into him. He slowly took his fingers away from mine, and began rubbing up and down my arms, while my hands ran through his soft hair.

Our lips moved silently together. His soft hands slowly inched towards my wrist, once they did I couldn't help but jump at the pain, breaking our kiss.

"_W-What did- Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Concerned filled his eyes._

"_No," I looked away from him, fighting tears. "Its not your fault, it was-" I stopped._

_"Mia, I'm begging you! Please tell me." He whispered._

_"My dad. He…hurt me." I whispered, tears falling down my face. Blood dripping off my fingers._

Gerard grabbed my waist and gently pulled me into his arms. I loved how he smelt, warm and comforting. I sank into his warm chest, letting the tears fall. He rubbed my back, and continued to whisper "It'll be okay, I promise." Flashbacks flew through my mind.

"_Mia! You skinny bitch!" He yelled and swung at me._

"_Dad Stop! Please!" _

"_You look just like your mother when you beg. Too bad she's not here to help you." He laughed with that sick-ass grin on his face._

"_Fuck you." I snarled._

"_What did you say?" He yelled and inched closer._

"_I said fuck you. You sick, evil bastard!"_

_I smiled, and walked away to the kitchen. I bolted to the door trying to make my escape, before a sharp, horrible pain hit my wrist. I released the door handle and fell to the ground. An ear piercing scream escaped my lips. The same pain kept coming, but this time all up my arms._

"_That's what you get, bitch! Never try to leave again! Understand?" _

_I didn't answer, I was in so much pain. I looked at my arms, cuts rain up them, as blood dripped from them. _

_He walked around toward me, and kicked me in the stomach. "I said do you understand!"_

_I didn't answer. "Mia! I said do you understand!" He screamed. His veins sticking out of his neck._

"_Y-Yes." I choked. Getting another kick to the leg._

"_Good. Now clean your ass up." He took a big swig of vodka after he spoke._

_I crawled to my feet, tears streaming down my cheeks. I stumbled while I was trying to climb up the stairs. _

_The water itself burned as I rinsed the blood off my arms. I cleaned as best as I could, and wiped tears off my face. Bloody rags where everywhere, it was like I was having a sick dream I couldn't escape from, where there was only few angels, and lots of devils in disguise._

"_I just want Gerard." I whispered to myself, and walked to my room in pure defeat. I had lost to him again._

"Mia?" An angelic voice spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you just wanna stay with me tonight?"

"A-Are you sure?" I asked.

He held my face in his hands. I had a death grip on him, I didn't want to be away from him for a second.

"Yes, I'm begging you." He pleaded, I could see it in his eyes.

I rested my head on his chest, holding onto his waist.

"Come on, lets go." Gerard smiled.

We interlaced fingers, hot pink and black, and turned off all the lights in studio. I loved him so much.

The night was still pretty cold, but Gerard kept me warm, as I gripped his waist the whole walk to his house. Gerards parents weren't home, as usual.

"Gerard?" A voice asked.

"Mikey? Your still up?"

"Yeah, Gerard I'm 16 and its only 3 in the morning... Mia!"

He ran into my arms. I giggled, he was gorgeous too even without his glasses.

"Hey Mikey."

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Mmhmm." I smiled. I continue to fall in love with the Way's every time I see them.

"Sweet! Can you do something for me though?" Mikey asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Mikey leaned down towards my ear. Why am I so short?

"Can you keep it quiet, if you guys, ya know?" He whispered.

"Mikey!"I laughed, and pushed him playfully.

"Awwh, Mia you know I love you, and I was kinda joking." We kissed each other on the cheek, saying "Goodnight." As we did.

Mikey walked up stairs as Gerard hugged me from behind, and kissed my check. We walked upstairs, with our fingers interlaced. He pulled me into his room, God he was so messy. I loved his room though, it was red and black, with posters covering the walls.

"I'll be right back, I have to change." Gerard said. I frowned, but nodded.

About 10 minutes later, I could finally snuggle next to my gorgeous angel. He had on his black sweats and Ramones shirt. Of course, he had to tease me by pulling his sweats down a little, to reveal his black and red boxers. I turned to my side to grab his hair, and stare into his beautiful eyes. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Shh. I want you here. Next to me, always."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Whatever." I laughed. "Can I ask you for one more thing?"

"Anything."

I leaned in, and pressed my lips to his. Our kiss was filled with so much passion. He moaned slightly as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet, I loved it. He sucked my tongue, and I pulled away gasping for breath. I smiled and rest my forehead on his chest. I pushed myself up to stare into his eyes. I layed back down next to him, and snuggled as close as I could, trying to close any space between us.

His voice was beautiful, and he always knew when I needed to hear it. I drifted asleep in his arms, where I've always wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

*Okay, so this is where i wanted the story to start, but technology these days... Enjoy! Comment Please! P.S. Mia's POV.

"_This movie is so stupid." _I whispered.

"_Whatever! This is pure blood and guts." _Gerard replied.

I giggled. When your snuggled up next to probably the most beautiful creature on this earth, watching Cannibal isn't exactly what you dream of doing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, _"Ya' know, we could be doing a lot more exciting things right now."_

"_Like?" _He pulled me on top of him, and gave me that smile that makes me weak in the knees. He clearly knew what I was talking about.

I gently placed a kiss on his soft lips, he gave it back to me instantly. He flipped us over, our lips never left each others. His lips pressured on mine even more, while my hands found a liking to his soft blonde hair. He pulled away, I was confused at first, until he gave me that smile. I smiled right back, and placed my hand on his cheek.

"_I love you." _I whispered.

Of course, that one thing that always killed every romantic moment happened….the alarm on my phone rang.

"_Dance?" _Gerard asked.

I gave him my best pouting face, _"Yeeeeaaaah." _

I groaned and rolled over on my back. He snuggled his face in the crook of my neck, and rested his arm across my back. I loved dance, but did it have to take up everything.

"_I'll miss you." _He whispered.

I turned to face him, _"I'll miss you too." _

He placed small kisses on my forehead, I smiled as he did. I leaned down and placed one last soft kiss on his lips, Gerard gave it back to me, tender and sweet.

(Gerard's POV)

Our moments of bliss, came to end. I was always a little depressed when I wasn't with Mia. Her blonde hair was one of her many beautiful attributes, she had it pulled half up, her curls cascading down her back, and her bangs, that she never wears down where twisted back with bobby-pins. Her sparkling blue eyes, made me melt a little, and her soft lips made me weak in the knees when they met with mine.

I was in love with this girl.

She got off my bed with a little bounce, and grabbed her back-pack. Just before she turned to go up the stairs, she gave me one of her pouts, and told me that she would miss me, and to call her later. I pouted back, and got up from my bed to give her a hug. I lifted her into the air easily, and kissed her cheek, as she giggled. I set her back down to her, 5'2 height.

I loved how short she was, I messed with her for it continusely. One of the things that I loved about her was her, smart-ass comebacks and how chill she was.

She was different from all the other girls I dated, constantly bitching about everything, begging for attention ( when I clearly didn't want to give it,) and not having other things to do in life than just, ya know, bugging the piss out of their boyfriends. Yeah, Mia was way better, for just about everything.

I watched as she jogged up the steps, and turned right down our hallway. I didn't go back to my movie, until I heard her say _"Goodbye Mrs. Way! Mikeeeeeey." _And then hearing the door close behind her.

(Mia's POV)

_Shit. _5.45. I had 15 minutes to get to dance, luckily Miss Lexus was practically my other mom. After the "incident" with my mom and Gabi, she kind of took the place of mom.

I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The house smelled of beer…peachy. I bolted upstairs, and changed into my leotard, and dance shorts. I grabbed my bag, and went right back downstairs. I looked outside to see if my dad took the car. Still there. Thank God. I knew he would be drinking, and the last thing I need is another dead family member.

"_Great job today Mia!" _Miss Lexus congratulated me, on getting my solo down.

"_Thanks!" _I smiled. The studio was my only place, aside from Gerard's were I was completely happy.


End file.
